Harry Potter One-Shots
by OnceUponAPotter
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter One-Shots
1. Next Gen : When Three Becomes One

A/N I Don't Own Harry Potter

ArchiveOfOurOwn – Once_Upon_A_Potter

When Three Becomes One

 _Molly Weasley, formerly Prewett, had been in a state of shock ever since it happened. Now, she watched as her husband, Arthur, Horace Slughorn, Ted Tonks, and Frank Longbottom carried the first coffin, holding her eldest brother, Fabian, down the aisle, to the front of the small church in Godric's Hollow. They were closely followed by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, as they carried Gideon's coffin. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream, Her brothers weren't, AREN'T dead!_

 _She was vaguely aware of tears streaming down her cheeks as a sob ripped itself from her throat, she felt an arm wrap around her from her left, glancing over, she saw Alice Longbottom, with Neville on her hip, looking at her with concern on her face. The two turned back to the front, just before, Molly felt someone come up to her right side, and grab her hand. Looking over, she saw Lily Potter, with Harry on her hip, glancing over at her with a comforting, motherly smile on her face. Molly slid her hand out of Lily's and wrapped an arm around both the girls beside her, who leaned into her embrace, all three taking comfort from the embrace. They had lost the twins, also, who were their brothers in all but blood. Fabian and Gideon were like that, they acted like brothers to whoever needed them. She hoped, prayed, that no one else would have to bare the pain of losing family._

 _Molly was unashamed to admit, that two girls young enough to be her daughters, were, in fact her two best friends._

xXx

Over the years, Molly had attended many funerals, her brothers, Lily and James. All from after and during the war – Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Moody's, Remus and Tonks, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, her own son's, and many, many others. But this one, this one _hurt_ (more than even Fred's) and came as a shock to _everyone_ (more so than Dumbledore's). They had thought that this damned war was over, Voldemort dead, death eaters either dead or the ten surviving in Azkaban. They had won over twenty years ago.

But, if one person can break out of Azkaban, others are going to figure it out one day too, and that's what they did, a week ago. And, they went straight for Molly's daughter and son-in-law's house. Molly thought back to the first words out of Hermione's mouth when the family heard of the incident, ' _I should've had those_ bastards _kissed the second I became minister, instead of showing them the mercy they_ didn't _deserve!_ '.

Molly came back to the present when she heard the priest ask, "Is there anyone who'd like to s-"

Her granddaughter was up and walking to the front before the priest could even finish his question. The priest nodded and took a few steps back. And, her granddaughter spun around to face them. It still surprised Molly how much she looked like Ginny. The only difference being, that she, like her two older brothers, had inherited their grandmother and fathers green eyes.

 _"First of all," Molly remembers saying, "I'd like to say, my brothers did not go down easily."_

"First of all, I'd like to say, they didn't go down easily." Her granddaughter said, chuckling ruefully.

 _"It took five death eaters to best my twin brothers."_

"Mum and Dad weren't home. Ten Death Eaters attacked that night, They immediately took half of them down, the other five, on the other hand… The other five, got the upper hand, it took five death eaters to best my brothers."

 _"Fabian and Gideon were my two older brothers."_

"As many, though, I would think it would be all, of you know, My name is Lilian Luna Potter, though, most call me Lily. I _am_ the youngest of three, I'm sixteen. James, and Albus w- are my older brothers. James was twenty, and Albus eighteen."

 _"It's hard to think of the Happy memories, even when there are so many, and, I know they wouldn't want our lives to come to a halt. And, it's going to be hard."_

"It's hard _not_ to think of the Happy memories, when there are so, so many. I remember the _happy_ moments. When James would dance with me, when Albus taught me to ride a bike, when Albus taught me to fly, Birthdays, Christmases, or just when we did something as simple as play games together. Or, when James would take me driving, and I would scare the crap out of him. _Those_ are the memories I remember, memories where we all were happy."

 _"But we'll get through it. I_ know _we will."_

"And, we'll get through the rough times, the times we're reminded of them, I _know_ it. I like to think that Grandma and Grandpa Potter, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Fred, Fabian, and Gideon… That they're all with them, guiding them. Through the next great adventure."

There was a silence as Lily walked back to her seat by her boyfriend, she sat with one leg crossed over the other, as she buried her face in his shoulder. She finally broke down, as he comforted her.

xXx

Twenty year old Lily Luna Potter peeked through the opening to the tent set up in the backyard of the burrow. She had a floor length, strapless white dress on, she had abandoned her heels in the house, and her hair was pulled back in a French braid with flowers stuck in it at random spots. "Dad, why are empty tables toward the front?" She asked her father.

"Well," came her godmother's voice from behind her, "I thought you'd want your _whole_ family here, even those not in our world anymore."

"Damnit, Luna," Lily said, as her eyes filled with tears. "You're making me cry." She added, as she pulled her godmother in for a hug.

"The nargles said that, James Sirius, and Albus Severus, think you look beautiful, they're glad you're happy, and, they love you."

xXx

Twenty-Seven year old Lily sighed as she wrestled her nine month old daughter into a Hufflepuff colored onesie. Honestly, she felt like wailing like her daughter was at the moment. "Tori, you're alright, please stop." She said, scooping her daughter up into her arms. She walked into the kitchen, to grab a bottle for her daughter. "Astoria." She said, bouncing her daughter slightly, as she walked toward the back door and opened it.

"James! Albus! Come over here, please!" she called.

Her five year old, identical twin sons raced over to her, they looked up at her, brushing their blonde hair away from their emerald green eyes.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up, we're going to see your father!"

xXx

Turning the car off, Lily looked up at the joke shop in front of her. She couldn't help but smile, as she unbuckled, got out of the car, and got her three children out of the car. Opening the door to the shop, they entered the controlled chaos that was Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

Lorcan and Lysander were on her immediately. Lily had always been one of the only ones able to tell them apart.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" they exclaimed. Lily rolled her eyes, they had been calling her that ever since her wedding.

"Misters Lovegood-Scammander." She replied, with a smirk.

They recoiled, "Don't, call us that, that's our father!"

"Exactly. And, Mrs. Malfoy is my mother-in-law. Now, mind telling me where Scorpius is?" She had a bombshell to drop on him.

xXx

An hour later, in another place, James (The First), Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Colin Creevey, James (The Second), Albus (Potter), Gideon, Fabian, and Fred were taking bets on what the gender of the next Malfoy would be, as they had done with the twins and Astoria. Lily (The First) Just rolled her eyes at them.

Nine months later, they got their answer when Fabian, Gideon, and Luna Malfoy were born.


	2. Final Battle : The Love of His Life

A/N I Don't Own Harry Potter 

ArchiveOfOurOwn – Once_Upon_A_Potter

The Love of His Life

It had been love at first sight, for him at least, he had realized, as they were running from a murderous snake.

 _His brain didn't register even half of what she said, just her beautiful chocolate brown eyes._

 _He remembers himself saying, after she left, "Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not in it."_

He would give his life for her, he had realized, by the end of first year. He still felt the same, as he shot the killing curse at the snake. The damned thing still did _not die_! And, he had meant it, too, he wanted the thing to _die_ , how could you not, when the things part of what's keeping Voldemort alive? And, what was currently trying to kill her, the love of his life?

 _He had felt as if he could die, when she had been petrified in second year. He had spent most of his tome in the hospital wing with her, though he doubted she would remember it, or could hear him, when he spoke to her. He wouldn't have ever left, had it not been for Madam Pomfrey shooing him out. He had looked back, as he walked out of the hospital wing, wishing. Wishing to see her smile her beautiful smile again, hear her laugh her contagious laugh again._

He couldn't live without her, he had realized, by the end of second year. He felt this even more, now, as they stumbled back into a pile of rubble.

 _He had fought with her constantly, over the course of third year… They had been at each other's throats "Your cat_ ate _Scabbers!" he remembers yelling at her._

 _She had scoffed, "Crookshanks hasn't been anywhere_ near _your_ stupid _rat!"_

He had felt sick, when he had realized, at the end of third year, that Peter Pettigrew had been so close to her for _three_ years. Could have hurt her. Just as he felt now, as the snake reared back to strike. He would protect her with his life. She was, and always will be, the love of his life.

 _He had hated himself, when he made her cry at the end of the yule ball, in fourth year. He wanted her to be happy, even if it meant her being with Viktor Krum, instead of him. He had wanted to comfort her, apologize to her, tell her that he loved her. But, she had screamed at him to "Go away! Go! Just, Go back to the common room." And, so he went, but, not without looking back, once or twice._

He thought that, maybe, just maybe, the sorting hat had been right, he should have been in Hufflepuff, instead of Gryffindor. After all, he didn't even have the bravery to tell the love of his life, that, well, that she was just that, the love of his life. Though a Hufflepuff would have told her right away. The snake had reared back completely, and it seemed as if time had stopped, and, maybe it had.

 _He had fought alongside her, in the department of mysteries, at the end of fifth year, and, oh, the_ rage _he had felt, when he saw her in the clutches of a death eater, the man's wand pointed at her neck, in an obvious threat to her life. The rage he had felt, would've been enough to fuel a cruciatus curse even stronger than Voldemort's were. And, it seemed as if time had stopped. Then, the order showed up._

He felt the same now, if anyone, especially if it was Voldemort, or a death eater hurt her, the love of his life... it would be _him_ killing Voldemort, not Harry, then, Neville showed up. With the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Which, he had obviously gotten when he was nearly burned alive, via flamed Sorting Hat.

 _He had been an idiot, in sixth year especially, and made her cry,_ again _, and, he hadn't even realized, until Harry told him later that night. He loved her, she was the love of his life, but, he couldn't work up the bravery to tell her._

He wishes he would have known sooner, that night in sixth year, he would have left the girl he was with, to comfort her. After all, she was the love of his life, _not_ Lavender Brown. Time moved slowly, as Neville swung the sword at the snake.

 _He watched, as she spoke with Viktor Krum at Bill and Fleur's wedding. Just months ago. He loved her, still, as he had since first year._

He shielded her, as Neville, with the sword of Gryffindor, sliced the head off the snake. She was still the love of his life, even seven years after meeting her.

 _He had many opportunities, to tell her he loved her, that she was the love of his life, they lived together in a tent for several months, after all, while they were with Harry, horcrux hunting, he was a coward, though, and he hated himself for it._

They peeked up, as the snakes head went flying. It was the last horcrux. They would _win_ this war.

 _They had kissed, after destroying Hufflepuff's cup, which was also a horcrux, in the Chamber of Secrets, with a basilisk fang. Standing there, in the entrance chamber, in the chamber of secrets, they had kissed. And, he finally worked up the courage, and bravery to breathe the three words to her, the three words he had been to cowardly to breathe, for the last seven years,_ "I love you." _He had told her._

And, the snake knew no more.

 _"…You are, you always have been, and always will be, the love of my life." He told her, now two and a half years later. At their wedding. "I love you, Hermione Granger-Weasley."_


End file.
